Scarletina
by just-grey
Summary: Preep for Paternity. What happens during and after the crash. Spoilers for the episode 'Paternity'. EO
1. Metallic

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda I dont own... [

A/N: This is a pre-ep for Paternity so it might contain some spoilers.

* * *

Blood slowly trickled down her soft cheeks, metallic, warm blood that was never ending.

_I'm seeing things in my mind, my eyes are closed_

The need to wake up was a constant, she could feel her mind running on overtime…overtime on what, she did not know. She could hear a noise…a voice; she remembered this voice…Kathy.

_It speaks to me in a tone that I already know_

"Olivia! Olivia wake up, please you have to wake up!" Kathy was shouting, she sounded petrified.

Why couldn't she get up? She tried to move, but winced in pain; her head, stomach, and armed all seemed to ache at once.

"That's it Olivia, get up…please." Kathy was begging, pleading.

She heard loud pitched sirens-though she could tell they were still very far away- which made her headache throb even worse; she slowly pried her eyes open to the world. The world before her was fuzzy and she could only make out solid colors and objects. She blinked several times and it became clearer, yet still hard to see. Her side of the car was crushed beyond recognition and she wondered how she was still alive. She lifted her hand to her head, then, turned to face Kathy who didn't look as bad as she thought she currently did.

"Kathy….are…you okay?" Her voice was a stranger to herself; hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, but the baby…I'm worried about the baby." Kathy was on the verge of tears.

_The inside is warm with a life that's unborn and mine_

Olivia protested against the pain she currently enduring and reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt, Kathy looked confused.

"I'm going to get you and that baby out of here, do you understand Kathy?" This was not a question, but a forceful statement considered the tenderness of her voice.

Kathy but merely nodded and moved to unbuckle her seatbelt as well. Olivia reached her arms onto the top of the cars ceiling and grabbed onto something, positioned her feet onto the door, unlatched the handle and propelled her body force forward. It took three times before the door finally gave way. Olivia got halfway out of the car, all the while still dizzy and painful, and helped Kathy climb onto the driver's side and out of the car. The ambulance and fire trucks finally arrived; Olivia was leaning on the car and holding Kathy up. She immediately noticed that Kathy tensed up in pain and wearily looked over to her; her face was contorted in pain.

"Olivia…I think the baby's coming…now."

_I'm seeing things_

_In my mind, my eyes are closed_

_Surrounded by life feeling high and it feels like home_

* * *

_Review please?_


	2. It was like a Blurrr

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda blue elephants...

A/N: Woohooo! I updated isnt that great!? Well anywho this is dedicated to Laura, Mary, and Scarlett-you guys are my fanfic Goddess! Go check out their fics...GO! Hahah, I love you guys!

On with the story lads!

* * *

"Just stay calm….help is almost here, okay?" 

"Ahhh…I don't think I can, Olivia what if something's wrong with the baby?!"

By this point Olivia was slightly annoyed with Kathy. She lifted her body away from the car and pulled Kathy towards the oncoming ambulance, wavering slightly. She winced at the pain in her forehead and hoped she wouldn't pass out on Kathy-as much as she'd like to. The ambulance had finally made its way to the vigorous cars and rushed out to help Olivia and Kathy. Olivia stumbled as images became blurry and Kathy turned to look towards her.

"Don't worry I'm fine, now lets get you in that ambulance."

Kathy obviously didn't believe her, but put it in the back of her mind and followed Olivia's order. The Paramedics rushed towards the two women and immediately brought them towards the back of the bus, while the police questioned by standing witnesses.

Two of the paramedics helped Kathy into the ambulance while Olivia got in also and sat by Kathy. The minute Olivia seated herself onto the small cubical seat she felt the pain away and immediately felt the urge to sleep and slowly, without a glance began to nod off-that is until Kathy's painful scream jolted her awake. Kathy had grasped Olivia's hand and was squeezing it beyond recognition. Apparently Olivia had dozed off for more than mere seconds because Olivia could already see the approaching streets which led to the Hospital.

"Ok Kathy I'm gonna need you to push….we're almost there." Olivia guessed this was one of the paramedics that were helping Kathy; she just didn't know…everything was a blur. She tried to concentrate on just one thought that would possibly keep her awake, because she knew things weren't working their way to her advantage. She tried thinking of Kathy and her unborn child, but that just brought on sadness and Olivia could feel moisture building its way in her eyes. Those thoughts were immediately diminished as Olivia knew she couldn't be weeping over selfish fiends.

"I can't….I cant!" Kathy was sobbing words, weeping words that never seized to fade. Why was she crying? Why couldn't she just deal with the pain? Olivia certainly was dealing…although she didn't know how. All of a sudden Olivia felt the medical bus jolt to a stop and the two paramedics that were in the front were rushing to the front and opening doors. When had they arrived at the hospital? Olivia didn't have time to accord for her own answer as Kathy was being hauled out of the ambulance-taking Olivia with her.

From that moment on everything was a blur to Olivia; she knew they had made it inside the hospital, Kathy had been in a room….and she heard a baby's cry, but that was it.

Olivia slowly and wearily made her way out of the room that currently held Kathy and her newborn son and leant heavily on the wall, ready to collapse then and there, when she heard two men's voices calling her name franticly. She rolled her head to the side and saw Elliot and…Dean Porter? What was he doing here? Olivia once again pushed herself away from the comfort of the wall and walked towards them. Elliot was in a frantic haze, while Dean looked flustered and anxious.

"Olivia, is Kathy okay?" He grabbed her by the shoulders roughly when he asked his question.

"Her and the baby are fine….they're in that room I just came out of." She leaned slightly on Elliot's arms, but stumbled forward when he sped off in the direction of the room. Dean hurriedly grabbed her and sent an angry look towards Stabler's receding back. Although, his attention was immediately directed at Olivia when her body went limp in his arms, he lifted he gentle face and noted that her eyes were closed.

"Somebody, I need some help over here!"

* * *

Gasp! Hahah wasnt expecting that now were you? Hehe. 

Reviews are love, my dino Hank loves to eat them. 3


	3. Voices

**Disclaimer:** _Hmm so me and Dick are still talking, but until I give him a cookie I still dont own._

**A/N:** _Yeah ok so I watched Paternity and I loved it, btu Im making some slight changes and continuing with this story._

_**A special thank you to Scar who made me get my butt in gear and actually update. : )**_

* * *

"…_internal bleeding…"_

Olivia could hear, feel, move, but no sound nor did movement come from her.

"…_glass…."_

She willed herself to awake, willed herself to stop her heart from beating so fast.

"…_need to remove it stat…!"_

What were these noises…these voices she was hearing, of this she did not know. She was panicked at needed to wake…but couldn't. She needed to get up…why was this course of action familiar to her? She remembered someone telling her this…who?

"…_some memory loss…"_

Then, as suddenly as the voices began they stopped…

* * *

Dean watched helplessly as Olivia was wheeled away from him on a gurney by various nurses and doctors. He felt out of place as he looked at the crimson blood that was Olivia's on his hand. He hadn't realized he had even gotten blood on it until now. In fact the past events had been a blur; from arriving at Elliot's location to driving full speed to the hospital, and, to catching Olivia's limp body. He looked down the hall and decided to go wash off the blood on his hand, he felt sickened by the sight of it. He wasn't necessarily sickened by the sight of the blood, but that it was _her_ blood. He couldn't believe she was hurt, hell he couldn't believe nobody had noticed she was hurt. He believed them to be close, they had kept in contact after the whole Simon incident, they'd even went out to eat and for coffee and tea a couple of times and surprisingly Dean felt himself falling for Olivia more and more.

* * *

Elliot rushed into the room and his eyes roamed frantically throughout the room. His eyes landed on Kathy who was sitting upright in her bed with a small bundle in her arms. He rushed towards her with long strides. His glanced down towards their son and back at Kathy and gave her a light, barely touching kiss. She smiled at him with twinkling eyes and handed the tiny baby over to him. He gently lifted him into his arms with serene care and gazed into the eyes of his son. Blue eyes met blue and Elliot was mesmerized. Kathy's soft voice interrupted his penetrating gaze. 

"Elliot…I'm going to be honest with you," he lifted he head and looked at her," I don't know if he's yours."

* * *

"Yes Don she's in surgery right now…" 

He listened.

"No, I'm waiting for a nurse to come out…"

A pause.

"Yes I'll call you as soon as I hear something." He hung up the phone with a sigh and a defeated face, when he saw a nurse making her way towards him.

"Are you here for Ms. Benson sir?"

"Yeah, how is she?"

"Well she had some internal bleeding, a small fragment of glass was stuck in her temple, but we managed to stop the bleeding and remove the shard. She's going to fine, albeit a tad disoriented and there is a chance of some memory loss, but nothing major."

He sighed of relief and thanked her, pulled out his cell phone and began to dial when he caught sight of Elliot stalking out of a room. Dean's phone call was suddenly forgotten as he grabbed Elliot's arm, yanked him around and his fist connected with Elliot's nose. A loud 'crack' was heard throughout the halls and Elliot was suddenly half standing half kneeling on the floor clutching his bloody nose.

* * *

_Eeh gad! Haha you didnt see that coming now did ya? Well I know you all arte still wondering what the frack Dean is doing here, dont worry there will be some flashbacks next chapter that will answer you question k? So review because they make me happy and giddy!_


	4. Like an Eyelash

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own...yes we all know that...gosh!_

**A/N: **_So I updated. Yay! Drop me some awesome words and I'll love you forever!_

* * *

"What kind of a partner…hell what kind of a friend are you Stabler!?"

Elliot looked up at Dean with a look of annoyance, frustration, and anger.

"What the hell are you talking about Porter?!"

Both men had raised voices and were attracting a crowd. Soon two security guards were making their way towards them.

"I'm talking about you being a complete ass and leaving your partner without even checking if she was okay. You didn't even thank her for God's sake!"

Elliot, by this point, had raised himself completely from the floor.

The two security guards had arrived to the commotion.

"We got a problem here?" The older man said in a thick voice.

Elliot was still staring at Dean, while Dean broke eye contact and looked over towards the man.

"Nah, no problem here."

The two security guards left slowly and wearily away from the two men, looking back several times.

"Is she okay?"

"She's gonna be okay. There's a possibility of some memory loss, but she should make a full recovery…no thanks to you."

Elliot just stared at Dean, not saying anything.

"I gotta call Cragen and Simon, so if you'll excuse me,"

Elliot just watched him walk past him and outside, Elliot still speechless. Dean was right; Olivia had told him that both Kathy and the baby were okay, but he hadn't even made sure she was okay…he didn't even thank her. She was his partner, his best friend and he just blew her off as if she was a stray eyelash…as if she was nothing.

* * *

Olivia felt something warm beside her hand, heard a faint beeping, and felt the pain in her temple. She lightly groaned at the throbbing in her head and the warmth beside her moved, and suddenly she was cold, suddenly she missed the warmth. Slowly, but surely her eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut at the brightness of the room.

"Hey, hey Liv its okay, your okay."

She recognized that voice and slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice and opened her eyes once again, this time however the room wasn't as bright and she noticed that he had closed the blinds on the window.

"Thanks," her voice was hoarse as she spoke and he reached for the water on the bedside table.

He helped her drink from the straw and she sighed at the feeling of the water running down her scratchy and dry throat.

He smiled down at her with tired eyes and she noticed someone else was in the room, sleeping in the chair in the corner. She looked harder and noticed that it was Simon.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna be back until the week before Christmas."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Porter I want you down at that scene, bring him in for questioning. Got it?"_

"_Already there boss."_

_He snapped his cell phone shut as he saw the location just ahead, suddenly his radio crackled to life and he listened intently…Olivia._

_He sped up as he saw Elliot walking out._

"_Stabler get in, there's been an accident!"_

"_Who?!"_

"_I'll tell you on the way, get in!"_

_Elliot rushed into the car, the door wasn't even closed as Dean sped off._

"_Your wife and Liv have been in an accident, I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_Elliot looked at him in surprise, but his look quickly turned into curiosity._

"_What are you doing here Porter?"_

"_Your perp has a connection to one of our main suspects, I was told to come pick em' up."_

_That was all the explanation Elliot needed as Dean made a sharp turn around the corner._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Dean, are Kathy and the baby okay?"

"Liv they're fine…don't you remember?"

"No…I don't…all I remember is waking up and Kathy's voice…what happened?"

Dean looked at her face and felt a pang in his heart; he then began to describe the events of the previous day. Olivia still did not recollect the events, but listened to Dean's voice and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Awww! Drop me some comments, remember they make Jenne one happy girl!_


	5. He Knew

**A/N:** _OMG its a miracle Jenne updated! So Im super sorry that you all had to wait so long I had a bad case of writers block, but dont worry you'll get some EO touchy feely mushy stuff here!_

_But OMG totally OT, but I dont care! Britney Spear's little sister, Jamie Lynn Spears is preggo! How crazy is that?!_

* * *

The apartment was quiet, cold, empty. As Olivia made her way towards her bathroom she thought back to the conversation she had with Simon when she was being released from the hospital.

"_Liv, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."_

"_What is it? Is everything okay?"_

"_Don't worry everything's fine, um better actually. I got a job offer."_

"_Simon that's great! What's the job?"_

"_It's an Entertainment position over at SC Press, I applied there a while ago and they called me up…"_

"_Wait a minute….Simon that's in South Carolina."_

"_I know…that's what I wanted to tell you. Liv Im sorry things have just been so hectic lately."_

"_No, no it's fine. Simon that's great news! When are you leaving?"_

"_Next month, Julie wants Caleb to finish the school year and we still have some more stuff to pack…Liv are you sure your gonna be okay?"_

"_Simon I'll be fine. Besides we can always talk on the phone and I'll visit for Caleb's birthday."_

"_Thanks for being so understanding Liv, it really means a lot."_

"_Hey, it's what sisters are for. Now tell me about this great writing career of yours…"_

He would be leaving in exactly three weeks and Liv couldn't bear the thought of him being so far away. She had finally found him and now he was leaving.

She made her way to her small kitchen and retrieved a microwaveable dinner-pasta to be exact. Olivia leaned slightly on the countertop, silently watching the small plate turning round and round. The small 'ding' sounded off and she pulled her dinner out, grabbed a fork and made her way to the living room. She felt a sense of déjà vu at this nightly routine-although most times she would be eating late at night, and scrambling to bed afterwards. This night, however, it was barely seven o'clock, and she was bored beyond recognition. She was just about to sit down and begin eating when she heard her speaker buzz. She sighed and hurriedly made her way towards the intercom.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"_Liv it's me."_

She recognized that voice immediately…_Elliot._

"Yeah El, come on up."

After a moment a strong knock was heard and Olivia opened the door to reveal a distraught looking Elliot. She stepped back to give Elliot room to come inside the small abode. He silently made his way to her living room and plopped himself onto her loveseat.

"El, you okay?"

"She named him Elliot."

She was confused, what was he talking about?

"El?"

"Kathy. She doesn't even know if he's mine and she named him Elliot."

Well, she sure wasn't expecting that. She really didn't know what she was expecting actually. She was still having a hard time remembering what had happened.

"El, I don't know what to say…Im so sorry."

He laughed bitterly, and she flinched.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. It's my fault, I went back to Kathy when I wasn't ready-obviously neither was she-and I honestly thought we could work. God, Im such an idiot."

She softly sat on the couch next to him and gently rubbed his back affectionately, smiled a little when he leaned into her slightly.

"You're not an idiot Elliot. You love Kathy, and she loves you. You two thought it could work, sometimes it's better to try then not know at all."

His face turned towards her and he smiled lightly at her, relishing in her beauty.

"I never got to see if you were okay, I brushed you off Liv. You're never something to be forgotten, you're a huge part of my life and Im sorry."

She sighed lightly and pulled him into a half hug, breathing in the scent of coffee, cologne, and pizza.

"Im right here Elliot, Im fine, I always am."

He knew.

* * *

_Review! Or Greg my gay Spinach monster will give you a bob!_


	6. Give me Vodka!

**A/N:** _So I had nothing better to do and this update came along. Lol, its not one of my best in my opiion, but review anyway._

**Warning:** _There are some cursing in this chapter, but nothing too vague._

* * *

Soft rays of light poured onto her delicate face and she groaned at the ray's hue to her sensitive eyes. Olivia attempted to get up, but was held down by an arm encircled around her waist. She shifted slightly on the small couch to come face to face with the handsome face of her partner, Elliot Stabler. His face was delicate and worn looking, but had a childlike feature to it. She smiled as she heard a small snore escape his half open mouth. Her hand slowly made its way to his face, gently stroking and exploring every wrinkle or indention. He unknowingly leaned into Olivia's touch and she smiled warmly at the smile that came over his face in his sleep. Olivia secretly dreamt about waking up to Elliot's handsome face next to hers, their bodies crushed together in a form of comfort and couldn't relish in the fact that her dream had actually come true…although not in the way she had liked it to of, but she settled nonetheless. Elliot moved slightly and nuzzled his face in the croon of her neck.

And that's when it hit her, hard. She remembered that Elliot had a family, a newborn son, and a wife that he should be taking care of; instead he was here at her house…cuddling. She suddenly felt pathetic and weak, she didn't need him, and he didn't need her…so then why did she feel a perverse sense of pleasure when he laced their fingers together?

"Elliot, Elliot…wake up."

She nudged him in his shoulder; attempting to wake his snoring form, but he only nuzzled deeper into the croon of her neck and held onto her tighter…as if she'd fly away if he let go.

"Elliot, come on you need to get up."

She untangled herself from him and slowly pried herself off the couch, flopping on the floor as she did so. Surprisingly, the sound of her body hitting the floor woke him with a start and she laughed at his flushed looking face.

"Well, finally sleepyhead."

"Huh?"

"Jeez it took me flopping on my ass to get you up."

He looked around at where he was laying and a bright red hue covered his cheeks.

"My, my, my is Detective Stabler blushing?"

"Ha ha ha, Liv. What time is it?"

"How should I know? Your scrawny ass wouldn't let me move."

"Hey, my ass is far from scrawny thank you very much." He stretched his arms and back" Jeez I think that's the best night's sleep I've had in weeks." He said as he straightened himself up and began to get up.

"Yeah well it has nothing to do with my couch, lemme tell you."

He eyed her amusingly as she attempted to pick herself off the floor.

"Here,"

He offered her his hand and she accepted it gratefully, but winced as the rush of being pulled up too fast hit her.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked soothingly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…aspirin, I need aspirin. Maybe some Vodka…definitely aspirin."

He laughed at her antics and went to retrieve the aspirin from her kitchen. He returned to find her sitting on the couch, chin resting on her knuckles. She looked up as he offered her the pills and water.

"Stabler are you getting old? Where's my Vodka dammit?"

"No Vodka for you this time Liv, doctors' orders."

"Screw the doctor." She muttered.

He laughed at her comments once again stood staring silently at her angelic form, all the while thinking about his current situation with Kathy.

* * *

**A/N2:** _Kinda short, but I just had to write it down. To tell you the truth I have NO idea whatsoever which way this fic is going to go. I could have EO, but then again it could end in OP. I really dont know, so just stick with me here kay my dears?_

_Reviews make Greg happy, in fact he is considering Beauty School..._


	7. Always

**A/N:** _So Im guessing that almost all of you wanted an EO ending right? Well here ya go, this is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

The next week had been hectic; Olivia was still on 'bed rest' due to her head wound and Elliot had to work things out with Kathy-that part, however, had been easy...strangely.

They had been civil, Kathy explained that she had never wanted to hurt him, in which he believed her. She also encouraged Elliot to admit his feelings for Olivia, something he was definitely not expecting. When asked about little El's real father Kathy had admitted that her reason for moving to Vermont was because little El's father lived there and that she had been with him for a while before Elliot and her had gotten back together. He wished her good luck and she returned the gesture, although Kathy was understanding and nice, Kathleen on the other hand was the exact opposite. Constant yelling was heard when the two parents had broke the news to Kathleen. The two had eventually given up on the frustrating child.

"You sure your gonna be okay Kath?"

"Hey don't worry about me El, I'll be fine. And, I'm gonna come to visit the kids as much as I can."

He smiled and she took hold of his hand.

"You gonna finally tell Olivia how you feel?"

He sighed and looked up at her.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Good. You're gonna be happy with her El."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Don't hesitate to call okay? I'll always be here if any of you need me."

"I know Kath. I wish you the best."

"Right back at ya Stabler."

* * *

After the conversation Olivia had invited Elliot to her place and the two laughed and talked, among other things.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Kathy and I are gonna separate, we already discussed it. She's taking little El and moving to some little town over in Vermont."

"What about Dickie? Lizz? Kathleen?"

"Kathleen's moving with her and Dickie and Lizz are going to a boarding school come February."

"You sure your gonna be okay El?"

He sighed heavily and looked at her with worn eyes.

"I knew this wasn't gonna work out Liv, you knew it wasn't gonna work, hell even the kids knew it wasn't gonna work. I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

She grasped his hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"Whatever happens El, I'll be here."

"I know." he whispered.

She cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Their faces were tauntingly close as she barely whispered,"Always."

He closed the gap as his lips overtook hers and passion surged through the air. She grasped onto him as if clinging on for life, pulling him closer to her as he lightly nipped at her lip. She leaned back onto the couch pulling him along with her. He broke contact only for a second and she looked up at him.

"I love you, Liv"

She smiled brightly and captured him in another kiss briefly.

"I love you too El."

And love will guide us.

"Always."

* * *

_GAH! I dont know why Im being so sappy, but I hope you liked the ending. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
